


Fangs for the Mammaries

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vamp!lock, Vamplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: andydona-chan asked: Hello! Are you still taking prompts? I couldn't chose between 6 or 9, on one hand I would love to hear Molly say the 6th ("I just like proving you wrong."), but Sherlock and 'bites' also sounds appealing. ("Quit it or I'll bite.")I opted for both prompts in this humorous little vamp!lock fic.





	Fangs for the Mammaries

**Author's Note:**

> I offer no apologies for the punny title. Sometimes those things just write themselves.

Sherlock gaped at Molly for a solid minute - she counted - before finally closing his mouth. Very slowly. And backing away a single step, just as slowly, before visibly forcing himself to stop. "Why, why are you revealing this to me now?" he finally managed to ask.

Molly smiled sweetly, fangs still fully extended. "You said you knew everything there was to know about me, that there wasn't anything I could surprise you with, especially since we started living together." She gave a small shrug. "What can I say, I just like proving you wrong."

Sherlock sidled forward, eyeing her cautiously, reaching up with his index finger extended. "So. You're a vampire?"

Molly nodded. "Yup."

He sidled even closer, finger still extended. "And you've been a vampire the entire time we've been romantically involved? The entire time I've known you? "

"Sherlock, I've been a vampire since I was  _born_ ," she replied in exasperation. "I told you that."

"Hmm, yes, right," he replied with an absent nod. The shock - but never terror, she could smell fear and he rarely had that scent to him - had been replaced by fascination, just as she'd known it would be. "Sooo…" he said, inching even closer and putting his extended finger just in front of her mouth. "If I were to ask for some samples to study…"

His fingertip grazed her fang; she batted his hand away with a huff of half-exasperation and half-humor. "Stop it or I'll bite," she threatened.

His eyes positively lit up. "Really? Would you let me record it? Or would biting kill me or turn me into a vampire? I really have to read up on my mythology…"

Molly giggled and grasped his hand, holding it to her chest. "It's not like the myths, Sherlock, except for the fangs and the biting and the needing blood to survive," she explained. "I'm not undead, you've seen me go out in daylight and you've felt my pulse a thousand times. Biting won't kill you - I can only take in so much blood, especially on a full stomach - and there's no turning into a vampire. Either you're born one or you're not."

He nodded, then gave her a speculative look. "So if we were to have a baby, would it be human, vampire or a true mix of both?"

She gave him her most seductive grin. "How about we stop using condoms and find out?"

His enthusiastic kiss - and the slide of his hand down her chest so he could squeeze her breast through her colorful jumper - was all the answer she needed.


End file.
